


Fried Eggs

by Thiswillbetheday



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswillbetheday/pseuds/Thiswillbetheday
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to say it with a fried egg than it is with your own words.





	Fried Eggs

Kazu pulled his hair back and tied it up again, quickly washed his hands and set to work. He’d began to notice the envious glances and knew what he could do. Practiced hands poured the oil into the skillet just so, putting it onto the heat. Eggs cracked and placed safely into the pan, Kazu set to the rest of his breakfast. Pushing the spatula, he found himself idly humming a few bars, then a few bars more were sang beneath his breath wordlessly before he realised what he’d sang. Quickly navigating the ether, he pulled up the lyrics he had never known, “Brave are the hearts that beat beneath Scottish skies huh?”. A quick glance over to the table with his comrades reminded him of the task at hand. He deftly transferred his breakfast onto his plate and walked back to join them before wordlessly placing one of the fried eggs onto Cammie’s plate. Her exhaustion from the training almost vanished from her tired frame as she looked up at him in surprise, lips curling up in a smile around a small shocked “o” made his heart melt inside but didn’t break his poker face. He turned back to face his breakfast then, and his mind turned back to what he’d just read; Staunch are the friends that greet you. Maybe these people weren’t just comrades to him, they were certainly nothing like the squad he’d just left, not by any stretch. It had been a while since he’d had good friends, it made a nice change to be able to cook for people he cared for once again.


End file.
